Who i am?
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Alice odiaba ese juego, se le hacía demasiado infantil. Pero, aún así, ¿Por qué no podía alejar de la misma manera arisca -como a todo el mundo- a Andrei cuando se lo hacía? RumaniaxFem!Uk


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Ambos son obra del awesome Himaruya Hidekaz!**

* * *

><p>Alice siempre había odiado el juego del "¿Quién soy?". Simplemente no lo soportaba, sobretodo porque la mayoría de las veces la engañaban y todo se tornaba mucho más difícil para ella, y finalmente humillante al errar adivinando. Alfred había intentado jugar a eso con ella una vez, pero sin darle ningún tipo de pista. Él simplemente le tapó los ojos con las manos, permaneció callado, sonriendo, y Alice se puso tan nerviosa que nunca logró adivinar quién era. Estaba tan frustrada que había comenzado a forcejear, y Alfred finalmente se había delatado riendo con su característica voz.<p>

Le había reñido y reprochado durante casi media hora seguida, soltando maldiciones y dándole golpes con el cojín que había cogido del sofá, completamente enfadada. Alfred había terminado de lo más divertido y finalmente, el muy idiota, le había robado un beso en la mejilla. Alice lo atacó a cojinazos cada vez que lo volvió a ver por el resto de ese día, con las mejillas teñidas de rosado y a la vez dedicándole amoroso insulto.

También Francis y Antonio se habían ocupado de hacerlo en una ocasión. Francis le tapó los ojos por detrás de la espalda, y fue Antonio quién preguntó "¿Quién soy?". Ese día, cuando Alice finalmente decidió apartar de una poco amorosa patada a Francis después de tantos intentos frustrados por delatar al español, el dúo del Bad Friends Trío terminó lamentando haber provocado la furia de la inglesa.

Sin duda le hartaban las actitudes infantiles de los Tres idiotas, y a veces hasta se enfadaba con el pobre Canadá cuando América imitaba su voz. Luego se disculpaba con él, por supuesto, y continuaba odiando aquel infantil juego. Pero, aún así…

— ¿Quién soy, _princesa_?

No hacía falta que siquiera respondiera. No solo por la voz, ni el acento ó el particular apodo por el cual la llamaba. Era más que suficiente con sentir la manera en la que los fuertes brazos la envolvían con suavidad, con las enguantadas manos haciendo una sutil caricia a sus brazos. Por la manera en la cual lograba al instante hacer que sus mejillas adquirieran un leve rubor sonrosado. Por la manera en la que el frío que desprendía el cuerpo del rumano de cierta manera resultaba confortable.

—Ya te dije que odio ese tipo de juegos idiotas, Andrei—Espetó, negándose de manera cruel a sus instintos y deseos por acurrucarse mejor en los brazos del más alto. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior al sentir la melodiosa risa del chico contra su nuca, y aún así permaneció neciamente impasible, de brazos cruzados. —Así que suéltame ahora mismo y devuélveme mis gafas.

Andrei esbozó una amplia sonrisa y, a regañadientes, deslizó sus manos fuera de los ojos de la jovencita. Alice asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha, y luego de unos segundos volteó a ver al rumano con una mirada que claramente exigía algo. Los grandes ojos de la inglesa, que seguían igual de vívidos y repletos de emociones como cuando traía las gafas, hicieron saber al instante al rumano qué era lo que esperaban. Aún así, permaneció sonriendo y se tomó la libertad de sostener el mentón de Alice con sus dedos, con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio, Alice? ¿Me permitirás beber tu sangre _de nuevo?_ —Inquirió, curioso, y riendo satisfecho al notar que la inglesa se sonrojaba intensamente y se llevaba enseguida una mano al cuello.

—Aquél día me tomaste por sorpresa, grandísimo imbécil, y créeme que no volverá a pasar. Alfred no dejó de molestar durante toda una semana, preguntándome el por qué de esas dos marcas—Alice se esforzaba por desviar la mirada, sin éxito alguno. Algo tenían los ojos de Andrei que la atraían de manera casi química, aunque se negaba a admitirlo. —Él solo esperaba el momento en el que me saliesen colmillos, y creo que yo pensé lo mismo durante los primeros días.

Andrei permaneció sonriendo, y luego se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de Alice.

— Eso es tonto, _princesa, _para convertirte en vampira primero tendría que beberme toda tu sangre. Y luego, cuando estés dando tus últimas exhalaciones, debería darte de beber la mía—El escalofrío y el espanto que recorrieron a Alice hicieron reír de nuevo a Andrei, que ladeó la cabeza— No quiero darte las gafas, Alice, hasta que respondas mi pregunta. ¿Quién soy?

Alice frunció los labios, haciendo un pequeño puchero, y soltó un gruñidito. El sonrojo en sus mejillas seguía presente, y es que no podía comprender por qué la maldita presencia del rumano la ponía tan nerviosa. Sobre todo cuando venía en plan de niño pequeño a preguntarle por cosas infantiles. Aún así, por alguna razón, algo la llevó a no oponer resistencia alguna cuando el más alto comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ella, al punto de que sus narices rozaron. Y sus labios se movieron involuntariamente.

—Un _bloody idiot _que Alfred matará si se entera que me volvió a beber la sangre—Afirmó, esbozando una sonrisita divertida y tomando por sorpresa al rumano. Éste, desconcertado, parpadeó bastante confundido, y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Qué graciosita, _princesa. _Ahora, quiero que me digas, por mi nombre, Quién soy.

—Andrei. El idiota que Alfred matará doblemente si se entera de que me besó—Volvió a responder la inglesa, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto burlona y aún más amplia. Pero, ésta vez, la sonrisa permaneció muy poco cuando su pequeña gracia no volvió a tener el mismo efecto. Andrei se acercó aún más a ella, al punto que sus labios se rozaron, y Alice se sintió dulcemente silenciada.

—Pues entonces, le deseo a Alfred buena suerte para matar a un vampiro.

Y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdaderamente me costó mucho decidir a qué pareja le asignaría esta pequeña idea, verdaderamente x'D porque tiene rato que quiero escribir varias parejas, pero no se me ocurren ideas. Finalmente, me decidí por esta. Se me hace tan linda la pareja que forman Fem!Uk y Rumania que no pude evitarlo! ;u; últimamente ando con mucha inspiración, y creo que la utilizaré para escribir mis siguientes fanfiction. I hope that i'll have this inspiration for a long time~<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
